Première fois
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: /PWP\ On a beau se préparer, la première fois est toujours intimidante. Katsuki et Izuku en font l'expérience.


**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je reviens avec un bon gros PWP !**

 **J'ai un peu peur de vos réactions, car j'ai fais certains choix dans cet OS que peut-être certains n'aimeront pas...**

 **Il se peut que vous trouviez Deku et Kacchan assez OOC... J'ai essayé de garder au maximum leur personnalité, en imaginant comment ils seraient l'un envers l'autre alors qu'ils sortent ensembles depuis quelque temps...**

 **A propos du sexe, si certains moments peuvent vous sembler étranges, sachez qu'au Japon, le sexe est quelque chose de... Plus délicat et tabou qu'en France. De plus, nos deux tourtereaux ne pensent qu'à devenir des héros, donc ils doivent pas vraiment s'y connaître de ce côté-là...**

 **Bon, je vous laisse ici ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Format : OS, PWP**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Pairing : DekuKatsu**

 **Rating : M**

* * *

 **Première fois**

Katsuki déglutit bruyamment.

Il savait, pourtant. Il s'était même préparé à ça. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, allongés sur le lit en se déshabillant mutuellement, il sentait la peur le prendre. C'était putain d'effrayant. Katsuki sentit tous ses membres se figer, s'immobiliser. Il avait l'impression de se statufier.

« Kacchan...»

C'était vraiment terrifiant. C'était tellement... peu naturel. Oh bien-sûr, ils s'étaient déjà touchés, caressés, depuis le temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais là, savoir qu'ils passeraient le cap, qu'ils le feraient vraiment... C'était entrer dans l'inconnu, dans un nouveau monde. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Deku et lui étaient des adolescents maintenant, alors c'était normal de le faire, non ? Et surtout, ils en avaient envie. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord. « Ce week-end, on le fait.» Ouais, très fin et spontané. Mais ils étaient ainsi, ils avaient besoin de se préparer, de prévoir les choses. Enfin, surtout Deku...

... Lui aussi, était comme ça.

Bon ok, il devait l'avouer, cette histoire l'avait stressée toute la semaine. Il avait passé son temps sur son ordinateur, à trouver des putains de conseils, des témoignages... C'était ces derniers qui l'avaient le plus...

 _« Mon mec y est allé trop fort, ça faisait super mal.»_

 _« Il m'a pas assez préparé, j'ai saigné.»_

 _« J'ai eu une petite déchirure à l'intérieur, on a du aller à l'hôpital.»_

 _« J'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai pleuré toute la soirée.»_

C'était Deku qui devait être en dessous. En tout cas, ils voyaient les choses ainsi.

C'était ça qui le faisait le plus flipper.

Faire mal à Deku.

Pendant trop longtemps, il l'avait lynché, s'était foutu de sa gueule.

L'avait frappé.

Il lui avait même dit de se _tuer_.

Quand il y pensait, il se sentait comme une merde.

Katsuki s'était promis de prendre soin de Deku, maintenant. C'était dur, parce qu'il s'énervait toujours aussi vite, mais il se calmait tout aussi rapidement.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Deku mais il avait essayé.

La préparation. Sur lui.

Avec beaucoup de crème.

C'était pas vraiment... Plaisant. C'était même très inconfortable. Il voyait pas vraiment comment quelqu'un pouvait aimer ça. Lorsqu'il s'était rhabillé et s'était mis debout, il avait eu une drôle de démarche, comme s'il avait gardé la sensation de ses doigts...

Définitivement bizarre.

Il avait été foutrement humiliant de récupérer des préservatifs et des sachets de gel à l'infirmerie. Katsuki savait très bien que Deku penserait à en prendre, mais il ne voulait pas se ramener les mains dans les poches.

Le vert l'embrassa. Il écrasa ses lèvres douces contre les siennes, lui coupant toutes pensées. Bien que Katsuki répondait au baiser, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se détendre.

« Kacchan ?»

 _Putain, n'arrête pas de m'embrasser..._

Mais il semblerait que Deku ne voulait pas lui redonner sa bouche, visiblement inquiet.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ?»

Non, il ne voulait pas. Mais c'était putain d'intimidant. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger.

Izuku comprenait très bien. Lui-même tremblait, ses mains étaient comme prises de spasmes. Le vert avala sa salive avant de repousser son petit-ami. Il échangea leurs places, se retrouvant au dessus de son Kacchan. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. C'était étrange, mais il préférait que Deku fasse à sa façon, comme il le sentait.

Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour Deku. Fait chier, il devenait tout...

Izuku se décida enfin à revenir sur ses lèvres. Katsuki pinçait celles de Deku, les mordait, les suçait. Ils se caressaient de leurs langues. Le blond sentait la main du vert s'aventurer sur son torse et, soudainement, Katsuki eu un brusque soubresaut alors qu'un grognement résonna dans sa bouche Par surprise, Izuku s'écarta et ils se fixèrent, le feu aux joues.

« K-Kacchan... Tu es sensible... **ici** ?»

Pour appuyer ses dires, Deku repassa le bout de son ongle sur le téton brun de son petit-copain. Un hoquet sortit de la bouche de ce dernier, alors que son corps se mit à trembler.

« Putain de- !»

Les joues de Katsuki rougirent un peu plus, embarrassé que cet endroit soit aussi...

« Quandtumetouchaisicic'étaitagréablemaistusemblesbeaucoupplussensiblejemedemandesic'estàcause...»

Katsuki envoya un violent coup de pied dans le visage de Deku. Putain, même dans un moment comme celui-là, ce crétin ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout analyser ! Fait chier !

« Désolé, Kacchan...»

Pour toutes excuses, Izuku mit un petit coup de langue sur le téton, avant de le prendre entre ses babines. Katsuki retint à grande peine ses jambes de gesticuler dans tous les sens mais il ne pu empêcher ses gémissements. Putain, d'un coup sa voix lui semblait étrange.

Il sentit une main caresser sa cuisse et, bordel, quand est-ce que son pantalon était parti ? Le contact migra vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, là où la peau était plus fine. Un long frisson traversa l'échine du blond et pendant un court instant, il eût l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Putain tout ce qu'il voulait c'était...

Un peu plus haut. Juste un tout petit peu et sa main serait...

 _Plus haut, plus haut, plus haut, plus haut plus plus plus plus plus plus plus plus_

Izuku s'écarta violemment de Katsuki, le faisant grogner de frustration. Le vert replongea sur lui, pressant leurs corps -et Katsuki sentit très clairement l'érection de Deku contre la sienne- et attrapa les lèvres du blond avec les siennes.

Pendant le baiser, Katsuki sentit son boxer partir. Il grogna lorsque le tissu glissa contre son érection. Deku voulu se relever une nouvelle fois mais le blond ne le laissa pas faire : il attrapa les lèvres du vert avec les dents. Il les suça, les aspira, avant de plonger sa langue dans la caverne chaude de Deku. Putain ouais, ils étaient brûlants. Soudain, Katsuki couina dans le baiser. Oui, il couina. Bordel de merde, est-ce que ce putain de nerd était en train de lui tripoter le cul ?! Le blond voulu enlever ces mains baladeuses mais elles se resserrèrent sur ses deux globes de chair, le faisant gémir au passage, et Deku gronda. Un grondement venant du fond de la gorge et qui résonna dans tout son corps, se répercutant sur son sexe douloureux, à travers le baiser. Putain, depuis quand Izuku était-il autaut... aussi... Excitant ? _Bandant ?_

Finalement, Deku s'écarta, inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur son blond.

« Kacchan, tu es tout mouillé...»

Comme pour prouver ce qu'il disait, le vert attrapa le membre dressé recouvert de pré-semence.

« Mais ferme ta gueule, comment tu peux dire des choses comme ça abruti de nerd !»

Izuku chuchota un léger «Hai hai» avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Katsuki. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant que le blond ne se retourne sur le ventre.

« Kacchan ?»

L'interpellé plongea son visage dans l'un des oreillers et grommela quelque chose que Deku eut du mal à comprendre.

«Fais ce que tu veux.»

A ces mots, Izuku eut un sourire. Il pouvait très bien voir les oreilles toutes rouges de son petit-ami .

« Tu es vraiment mignon, Kacchan...»

Putain, mais qu'il la ferme ! Qu'il la ferme, qu'il la ferme, qu'il la ferme, qu'il la f-

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide caresser son... anus. Ça recommença. Bordel, ça ressemblait pas à un doigt. Cette fois, ça s'inséra en lui, et la sensation était... tellement étrange, que ses jambes étaient prises de spasmes et il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Putain putain putain, est-ce que c'était sa langue ? Est-ce que la putain de langue de Deku était dans son cul ?! Bordel, son bas-ventre était en feu, et son estomac était en vrac sous les sensations du muscle mou et chaud. Un bruit de plastique se déchirant résonna dans la pièce.

« Je vais mettre un premier doigt. Tu me dis si tu as mal, d'accord Kacchan ?»

Mais il allait arrêter de tout commenter, de lui parler comme s'il était un attardé ! Qu'il le fasse et ferme sa gueule, c'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça !

Katsuki prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'un doigt lubrifié s'infiltra en lui. C'était... étrange. Pas comme quand il l'avait fait. Le fait que ce soit le doigt de quelqu'un d'autre, de Deku en plus, ça rendait la chose encore plus... bizarre. Presque agréable.

Izuku avait décrété qu'il ne prendrait pas Katsuki avant qu'il soit sûr qu'il n'aurait pas mal. Aussi s'était-il appliqué lors de la préparation : c'était long, lent, mais agréable. Et là était le problème. Au bout de trente minutes avec la gaule et en plus avec des doigts qui le caressaient de l'intérieur et qui l'excitaient comme un fou, Katsuki n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Deku le prenne. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Les intrus en lui se plièrent et une secousse tordit brusquement le corps du blond, il gémit, cria presque. Ce putain de nerd venait de trouver sa...

Deku sortit ses doigts et retourna doucement son Kacchan. Il déposa une multitude de baisers sur le visage du blond avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Katsuki échappa un râle de contentement dans le baiser et caressa le dos du vert.

« J'arrive, Kacchan.»

L'adolescent à l'alter explosif jeta un coup d'oeil au membre fièrement dressé du vert. Il était rouge et suintant de pré-semence. Deku avait du avoir du mal à se retenir. Katsuki ne put empêcher un froncement de sourcil. En fin de compte, c'était Izuku qui prenait soin de lui.

Ils emmêlèrent leurs doigts et le vert pénétra lentement Katsuki. Et bordel, c'était bon ! Grâce à la préparation laborieuse, il n'avait pas du tout mal. Il avait cette délicieuse sensation d'être rempli et la friction contre ses parois internes était délectable.

« Kacchan... C'est si bon à l'intérieur de toi...»

Bien qu'il ne bougeait pas, Izuku semblait au paradis. L'expression de pure béatitude inscrite sur son visage était putain de sexy ! Le blond n'hésita pas à balancer ses hanches contre celles de Deku, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

« Attends Kacchan, je vais venir !»

Mais bordel, il s'en foutait, il pouvait jouir autant qu'il voulait en lui ! Katsuki se remit à bouger, avec plus de fougue, et il sentit rapidement un liquide chaud se rependre en lui. Et la sensation était tellement excitante que lui aussi se lâcha.

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement, où ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent, longuement, tendrement.

 **« Je t'aime, Katsuki.»**

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre les paroles du vert que ce dernier se mit soudainement à bouger. Il enchaînait les coups de reins un peu maladroits mais surtout fougueux, saccadés, tellement que Katsuki n'arrivait plus à penser. C'était un véritable bordel dans sa tête. Toutes ses connexions pétaient les unes après les autres. Il était juste capable de hurler son plaisir. Izuku lui pilonnait la prostate, la malmenait avec passion. Tellement que le blond ne contrôlait plus son alter.

Le lit grinçait comme un diable mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire : ils n'entendirent même pas l'étrange craquement. Izuku plaqua son amant contre le mur le plus proche et se remit à la pénétrer avec ardeur.

« AaaAh ! I-Izu- J'vais !»

Putain que c'était bon, _bordel bordel bordel bordel bordel bordel..._ Il allait jouir !

« M-Moi aussi... Ensembles...»

Deku lui asséna un coup de rein plus fort, plus profond, qui le fit jouir instantanément. Katsuki sentit la semence chaude du vert le remplir. Son corps lâcha, et il s'écroula sur Izuku.

 _On a oublié la capote..._

Le blond sentit Izuku sortir de lui et le coucher sur le sol. Il avait encore la tête dans le brouillard, mais il sentait le regard de Deku sur son cul. Plus précisément là où s'échappait la semence du vert.

« Putain de- ça coule ! Bordel, pourquoi tu regardes ça espèce de demeuré !»

Izuku lui fit un sourire désolé avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Par la suite, il attrapa un mouchoir et l'essuya comme s'il était un gosse.

« T'as essayé de me noyer de l'intérieur ou quoi ?»

Le vert ne répondit pas, préférant se coucher sur son petit-ami pour se reposer. Le regard de Katsuki migra sur la pièce et il se releva soudainement, grimaçant au passage à la douleur qu'il ressentit aux reins.

« Putain, Deku on est dans la merde !»

Les prunelles vertes se dirigèrent au même endroit que celles du blond.

Les pieds du lit avaient complètement lâché et quelques lattes de bois étaient cassées. Les draps semblaient avoir brûlés : il y avait de nombreux trous entourés de traces noires. Le plus impressionnant restait les fissures dans le mur, là où Izuku avait plaqué Katsuki. on pouvait aussi y voir un trou profond de la forme de la main du vert. Là où il s'était appuyé en faisant l'amour à son Kacchan.

« Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma mère ?»

* * *

 **Bon, bah voilà... J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 _Review ?_


End file.
